1000 Ways to Burn
by TheDollMistress
Summary: AU. When Kuro loses important documents to a female cop, what happens when she wants in. LOTS OF PAIRINGS. M/, M/F. CanonXCanon. CanonXOC. Don't like. Don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Naruto characters. Shizuma Nakamura was created by me.**

**A/N: This is my second fanfic and I am hoping to make it multiple chapters. R&R please! Also, this is set in an AU, modern-day Japan. Rated M for later chapters**

**CHAPTER ONE**

Rain poured down the windows as Shiro looked out from his office. Sighing, he ran a hand through his black hair. His eerie black eyes looked around the dark room. Empty except for him. Kuro, his twin, had been held up again. He stood then and began pacing as he looked at the clock on the wall, slowly ticking off the seconds ever-so-slowly. He took a deep breath. Soon, he would have to deal with Nagato. That was not someone he wanted to handle, especially since his twin had recently been bailed out.

His offense had been stealing documents from the firm where Shiro worked. Luckily, with some good acting they had been taught from those acting classes their mother sent them to when they were younger, they managed to make the cops believe that they hated each other. Shiro had stated that Kuro had simply been trying to set him up because they had a fight about Shiro being the "Golden Child" as Kuro put it. That left Kuro in jail for two months and Shiro pretending that he disowned his twin.

"Shiro"

A cold, soft voice broke the dark-haired man from his thoughts as he turned around, finding himself face to face with an orange haired, purple-eyed male who seemed to be covered in piercings. Shiro held back a sigh, knowing it would end in Nagato reacting violently to such a reaction. Instead, he motioned for the leader of the Yakuza sect known as the Akatsuki to sit down before sitting himself. Nagato chose to remain standing, as usual.

'He's not gonna be here too long, then,' the male thought, relieved at that realization. He dealt with Nagato enough at the official meetings.

"Your brother fucked up," the orange-haired Yakuza leader informed the man. His voice was softer than usual, a warning that made the other male involuntarily cringe. "Those documents he was supposed to take? They wound up in the hands of a cop."

"As Kakuzu likes to remind us every meeting, you have cops on your pay roll." Shiro kept his voice level, thinking about each word before he spoke. He had a feeling he knew where this was heading.

Nagato shook his head. "Not this one. She's been on the force for ten years and she's as clean as they come." He then paused, letting that statement sink in.

Golden eyes widened as he looked at the other male. He knew exactly why this was such a problem now. It would be hard to get the document back if a good cop had the documents, which were rather incriminating. Hell, for all they knew, she could have already turned them over to her boss. Then the Akatsuki would be in trouble.

"What do you want me to do?" Shiro asked Nagato. He knew he would be the one having to fix this problem.

"Call the Uchiha. Have him deal with this."

Before Shiro could ask what Nagato meant, or exactly what to say when he got in contact with the Uchiha, the purple-eyed male was already gone. Shiro sighed and picked up the phone. He knew that he and Kuro were fucked.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry for any and all delays in getting chapter two up. R&R. Dedicated to Katy.**

**Chapter Two**

When he heard his phone ringing, the blind raven-haired male pulled it out of his pocket. His other hand was on his cane, absently standing still. He was in the middle of the sidewalk. It was late and he was one of the only people around, but that was thanks to Pein. At least the money he was getting was good, though. He then answered it.

"Hello?" He said into the phone. His voice was soft, polite.

"Itachi, it's Shiro."

The Uchiha rolled his eyes as he heard who it was. The only time he called was when Kuro had done something. Itachi was usually stuck cleaning up their messes and, to be honest, he was getting tired of it. He remained silent, however, waiting for the other male to continue speaking. This was how all their conversations seemed to happen. It was getting a bit old for him. If he had not been in the situation he was in, he would have quit, but Pein had threatened to kill Sasuke if he left again. He had no way of getting out this time.

Running a hand through his black bangs as he listened for Shiro to continue. For some reason, the male sounded like he was relunctant to tell him. That was unusual. The twins were rather chatty and for Shiro to be so quiet, it unnerved the younger male, just a bit.

"You there?" He asked after five full minutes of silence and the other male's quiet, distraught sighs.

"Yeah, I'm here," the other replied, sighing again.

"What is it? I don't have all night, you know."

Itachi began walking then. Pein must have gotten angry at the twins. That was the only reason he figured Shiro had called him, and whatever it was, the screw-up had been bad. He had been called, and when he was called, that usually led to bad things happening. He waited for another few minutes before Shiro finally began talking.

'About time,' he thought. The Uchiha was just about to hang up when Shiro started talking.

"A cop has the documents."

Those five words made Itachi stop walking. He gripped his cane tightly, eyes widening as he paled. How could a cop have gotten hold of the documents? The documents were compiled by Kisame, information about every member of the elusive Akatsuki. Last that Itachi had heard of them, Shiro had given them to Kuro to give to Pein. So, that explained why Shiro was so nervous.

"How the fuck did you manage to lose them?" he asked after a couple minutes.

"Kuro got arrested and had the files on him. The woman who caught him took the files. She still hasn't turned them in."

"I see. And what exactly do you want me to do about it?"

"Pein told me to call you in."

"I'll check it out tomorrow. See if I hear anything about her. I got to go now, though." With that, he hung up and slipped his phone back in his pocket. He had a feeling that tomorrow would be a very long day.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: SasoDei fluff implied in this chapter. Also "Danna" means "master". R&R.**

**Chapter Three**

Sasori ran a hand through the long blonde hair of the male laying next to him, arm wrapped around the redhead easily. He sighed lightly, tracing random designs on the other's bare flesh lazily as he regained his proper breathing pattern, face flushed slightly from what they had just done. Deidara looked up, blue eyes half-lidded in pleasure from what had happened mere minutes before. The two were silent as they lay in the bed together, entwined with each other. Sasori was secretly glad that, for once, Deidara was quiet. Sadly, the serenity and loving atmosphere was shattered the minute Sasori's phone beeped, indicating he got a text.

"What the fuck, un?" Deidara exploded, making the shorter male roll his eyes in exasperation.

The red-haired artist untangled himself from the outspoken blonde as he reached out and picked up the phone from the nightstand, hoping it was important. For someone to interrupt him on his day off, it had better be a matter of life or death. It was a message from Pein, however, and what it said made Sasori sit up, hazel eyes wide. Deidara looked up at Sasori's shocked expression and his expression softened into one of concern. He sat up too, wrapping his arms around the older male, pulling him closer, but Sasori pushed him away, brow furrowing slightly as he reread the message, just to make sure he had not misread. Unfortunately, he had read it clearly.

"What's wrong?" Deidara asked, his deep voice filled with annoyance at having been neglected for a phone.

Sasori thrust the phone out finally, letting the younger male read it. Deidara's face reddened with anger as he looked at the message. Sasori could tell that the male was about as thrilled as he was. Sasori slid off the bed and began to get dressed. He took his gun out of his dresser and slipped it into the waistband of his pants, safety on. Deidara put the phone down and looked at the redhead. Sasori was going to kill Kuro. That would end this. Plus, he felt the need to tell Kakuzu and Hidan. Pein always seemed to not tell them anything. He was probably scared and he had every reason to be. Those two were the deadliest of the Akatsuki.

"What are you doing, un?" He asked, sounding a bit scared, blue eyes wide. For once, he was not cocky. No, he was actually terrified, seeing Sasori like this and being in the same room as the other male.

It was a known fact that when Sasori got like this, people got killed. Deidara had been witness to one or two of those murders and the change always scared him, for he knew that the male was a bit of a sociopath, not as bad as Hidan or Kakuzu, but he was dangerous enough. And the fact he looked so innocent made him even more of a danger. Sasori looked up at Deidara, sensing his fear.

"We've wasted enough time, Deidara. We need to go tell the others."

"Why can't we just call them?" Deidara complained as he got out of bed and dressed.

"Because I said so. Now move. We already wasted enough time."

"Yes, Danna..." Deidara whispered softly, watching Sasori grab the keys to his car and walk out. He followed obediently.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Shizuma Nakamura is my original character. R&R.**

**Chapter 4**

Shizuma Nakamura ran a hand through her blonde hair as she looked at the document. The thirty-two year old woman looked like she was in her twenties. She aged gracefully, and looked fragile, almost doll-like. She closed her eyes, opened them again. She had an important document in her hands, and she did not know what to do with it. A battle of wills went on in her head. Should she turn this in to her boss and play the hero? Or should she use this to her own advantage.

She had been a cop for over seven years and had gotten nowhere by being good. The other cops were all corrupt. Most of them would bust drug dealers, only to sell the drugs themselves. But Shizuma had been the good cop. She did everything by the books. She always seemed to do what was right, and frankly, she got shit in return. Hell, she had even been demoted to desk duty for her successfully breaking into a splinter cell of a minor Yakuza sect. Not as big as the Akatsuki, but it was big enough to bring down a rival Yakuza. However, she had been demoted to desk duty for being too "reckless."

Now, she took her hands on a crucial bit of information and she knew that it would either make or break her. She opened the file with shaking hands, grey eyes darting around to make sure that she was alone. She was. No one else seemed to be in the precinct except her. That fact made her feel more confident and made her anger grow. It would also be the first time she had actually looked at the documents.

She looked down at the file, and what she read sent shivers up her spine. These men were not the typical Yakuza sect. They seemed to be a band of murderers, assassins. All the men in the files she had run through the system. Their records were rather horrific. Murder, terrorism, assassination, political fraud, drug trafficking, and even human trafficking. They seemed to have no limit on what they would do. And the leader, a man who called himself Pein, had not shown up in the system. Shizuma assumed he was going under a false name.

Her grey eyes widened as she exited out of the database, deleting her search quickly. No one had come in yet, so she figured she was safe. She looked around again, feeling a bit paranoid, as she stood up, putting the documents back in order and slipping them back into her laptop case. She put her hand to her lips, biting on her wrist gently in thought as she sat down again. What did all this mean?

Well, of course she knew it meant that if it got leaked out who everyone was, she would become a target. Hell, she was probably a target already. The blonde briefly considered witness protection, but then decided against it. They had no proof that she had taken the documents. For all they knew, another cop had confiscated it. Maybe Kuro did not know she had been the one to take the document. He seemed a bit on the slow side, if truth be told. Maybe he did not see her. If that was the case, then she was saved. If she was wrong, then she needed to take precautions.

With that thought floating through her brain, she stood up then. Her shift was over. She clocked out and rubbed her eyes, yawning as she did. She stretched, hearing her back crack slightly, releasing all the pent-up tension that she did not know had built up in her body. She took a deep breath, reached into the drawer of her desk and pulled out her gun. She slipped it in her leg holster and then grabbed her pocketknife and Mace. It had been a while since she felt the need to carry either, but she decided that until she knew what she was going to do, or what they would do, she should be on the safe side.


End file.
